The Adventures of Kitty Kurt and Puppy Blaine
by KlaineIsLife11722
Summary: Cute, funny pets being adventurous, curious,  and adorable. :D The friendship and romance of a puppy and a kitty.  Kitty!Kurt Puppy!Blaine
1. Kurt and the Sink

Kurt was your typical little kitten. He was curious to the point of getting stuck on top of seven foot bookcase with no way down and having to meow until his owner, Burt, heard and got him down. He lounged in areas only a kitten would deem acceptable. He would play with a ball of yarn all day and never tire of it.

But Kurt was also a little different. Instead of wearing your traditional red collar, Kurt don a medium sized, yellow bow tie. When ever given the opportunity, Kurt would scavenge for different colored ribbons and beg Burt to change his bow. Once the ribbon is tied, Kurt would stand in front of a mirror and look at himself from different angles. This happened with all the 15 ribbons that little kitten has managed to find. All Burt can do is giggle and admire Kurt's antics.

Although Kurt enjoyed all these activities in such a large house, he felt lonely sometimes. Sure, there were other cats around the neighborhood, but they were all mean to him. He was different when it came to his personality. Rather than fancying all the girl kittens, he fancied the boy kittens. He never understood why that was such a bad thing and why the older boy cats would push him around whenever our dear Kurt went up to one of them. He just wanted to make friends.

One summer afternoon, the little kitten was on his his weekly search for new ribbons or accessories, in Burt's closest. About an hour before, he had given up on searching the kitchen after a little mis-hap with the sink.

Kurt managed to search the drawers, some of the cabinets, and the counter, but no success. Then came the sink area. The little kitten never ventured up here because whenever Burt stood in front of here, Kurt would here the clatter of metal things and the loud splash of something mysterious. And whenever Burt was done in the area, his hands would look like an old man's hands and the pieces of metal looked newer the same as before Burt used them. Kurt had no interest in any part of him to grow old so quickly, assuming the contraption was some sort of aging device or time machine.

But as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat-although that is over exaggerating in this case.

Once Kurt finished exploring the counter, he decided to continue on his adventure, even when he faced the mysterious aging device. Kurt crouched down and stuck his butt in the air. Slowly, he approached the smallest part of the contraption. With his nose he nudged at the piece.

_Maybe it moves? _he though. But the piece wouldn't budge. Not wanting to give up, Kurt circled the piece, keeping an eye on it, and sat down on the area between the piece and the large shiny thing in the middle. He tilted his head in thought and trained those big glasz eyes on the piece.

After much deliberation, and an internal 'Come on, have more courage' monologue, Kurt placed his paw on the piece and pushed. Caught up in the excitement of finally figuring out the time machine, Kurt didn't realize that the piece was looser than he assumed.

Everything happened too quickly. Kurt slipped forward, thankfully the piece missed his nose, but was able to hold onto the ledge of the machine. Only for three seconds. At this point in time, our little kitten assumed he would be transported to somewhere far, far away from home. Some place where ribbons didn't exist, or even worse, a place where there were no pretty colors. But as he had all these assumptions racing through his mind, he all but realized that he was standing in the same house, on the same **sink.**

He was taken out of his trance by something tapping his head every few seconds. Slowly tilting his head up, thinking some sort of bird or monster was pecking at his little head and _Goodbye cruel world, _Kurt was faced with reality.

_Is that... water? _he thought. Soon after that everything started to make sense.

_This isn't an aging device, Burt uses this for washing the flat white things and those metal tools. Duhh._

Feeling proud of this discovery, Kurt stood up tall. He searched for a way out and found a little basket thing holding a blue fluffy thing and a silvery thing. He jumped up on the basket then bounced up on the counter.

After leaving the dreaded kitchen area, Kurt figured he would to the safety of Burt's room-where everything was comfy and nothing threatened to harm him. He bounced to Burt's room and found the that the closest was slightly open.

_Hmm. Never been in there_.

Kurt looked outside the room to make sure Burt wasn't around. He stuck his nose in the air, _coast is clear._ He ran back into the room and into the closest. What he found was kitty heaven. The little room was filled with vibrant colors, pieces of cloth that were designs and lots of loose strips of yarn...

When he heard Burt calling him, Kurt shot down out of closest as if a swarm of bees chased after him. Kurt seized to a stop just a few feet from Burt when he smelt something new.

*sniff* _Well thats new _thought Kurt.

Burt let out a little laugh once he saw the gray and white ball of fur run out of his room and start sniffing the air. Kurt's nose stopped wiggling, in the attempt to figure out what that gosh darn smell was, and then he looked up as Burt kneeled in front of him. Burt's arms were behind his back.

_That's where the smell is coming from, _he concluded, _but what's back there? _Just as Kurt was about to take a step forward Burt started talking.

"I have a little present for you Kurt." In a few seconds, Burt was holding out a lump of brown, fluffy fur with golden hazel eyes, round ears and a medium sized tail.

"Kurt, meet Blaine."


	2. Blaine

He'd seen these creatures before around the neighborhood, and heard rumors about pesky large _dogs_ always chasing away all the other kittens. Kurt has never seen one personally, but he wasn't inclined to have to.

The puppy climbs down from Burt's cupped hands and onto the linoleum floor. A graceful entrance is out of the question when Blaine suddenly slips and lands with a plop on his tummy. His whimpers fill the room as he struggles to maintain stability on the cursed, annoyance of a floor. Blaine finally manages to stand on all for legs and leisurely walk away from the kitchen area.

During this little show, Kurt is watching the odd creature with a tilted head and a plethora of questions. He pads his way to the puppy, who is currently staring at the kitchen he barely escaped with lowered ears and a glance Kurt can only label as "Death Glare". Kurt reaches the _dog_ and gently licks the side of his face. Knocked out of his one-sided fight with the smooth, white floor of the kitchen, Blaine swiftly turns his head to the sudden presence near his face and collides with Kurt's nose.

"I've never seen something so accident prone," meows Kurt while patting his nose until the throbbing goes away. "I'm quite the adventurer, but I try to be careful with the really weird stuff around this place."

"Sorry," yips Blaine, a touch of guilt behind it. "This is all so new and I'm not sure why the ground was so slippery. It wasn't so big where I used to live with the other dogs. This pen is huge," he says, eyeing the rest of the house.

"Pen?" says Kurt, "You mean house, right?"

"I don't understand," uttered Blaine.

_This is one weird little ball of fur _thinks Kurt to himself while visibly tilting his head to the side as he looks at Blaine completely for the first time.

"Fluffy-"

"It's Blaine," interjects Blaine shyly.

"-you've got a lot to learn," finishes Kurt with no recognition of Blaine's correction.

* * *

><p>Burt takes the collective sets of meowing and yips he's heard in the past hour as the sign of a beautiful, flourishing friendship.<p>

"This is the bathroom," says Kurt as he points to the white door that's partially open with his long, elegant tail. "Try not to go in there when Burt is using that huge water thing or else you won't see a thing with all the clouds."

It took Blaine time to get used to Kurt's weird stories. Kurt told him stories about stuff like the seven foot tall tree in the house where Burt kept these things called books "that had pretty pictures in them but Burt never likes when I knock them down," and time machines that weren't really time machines but something called a sink where water came from and they don't really make you look wrinkly a lot more quicker than normal. Blaine learned that Kurt liked to talk.

Blaine has also learned that the swing of Kurt's long, silky tail can be mesmerizing and sometimes very dizzying when they're walking up the tall _stairs._

Stairs are tricky for Blaine. His small, stocky puppy legs aren't long enough yet to climb up the stairs like Kurt does. Kurt's kitten legs aren't extremely longer than Blaine's, but they are leaner and longer. On their way up the stairs, Blaine had to pace himself to get up to the top, as Kurt watched with a tilted head from the top step. _Front legs, back legs, front legs, back legs_ repeated Blaine in his thoughts up until he finally jumped up to where Kurt was perched.

"I guess you can put that on your 'must practice' list," said Kurt with a glimmer in his eye and a smile on his face.

"You mean I have to do that _again?_" wheezed Blaine as he tried to catch his breathe. Kurt let out an affirmative huff.

Kurt looked at Blaine as if pondering about something about the pup.

Blaine raised his rounded ears and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," responded Kurt.

_Kurt's kind of weird _thought Blaine

* * *

><p>The next room was the bedroom. Blaine literally could not believe his eyes. He didn't know much about the closet, or the <em>hangers<em>, inside them, but he could appreciate the comfort and extravagance of a fluffy carpet. Blaine bolted inside the room as soon as he recognized the material he grew to love.

In the pet shop Blaine ended up in he had his own pen. The only thing he remembers is that the place he was born in couldn't afford to have so many of the new puppies his momma had, which is why he couldn't stay with his siblings.

He'd always thought he overheard the humans say that he didn't get along with the puppies and dogs that were around him, who all happened to be mean girls. They'd always push him around because they were bigger or because he never liked to play with them. So, they gave him his own little area, which was bigger than any of the others, that was supplied with a comfy bed and a little rug that said 'Home'. Blaine was always confused about what the word on the rug meant until got to Burt's pen that the proper term was not pen, but house. This was his house now. This was his home.

Kurt is watching Blaine with adoring eyes because _finally, I think Burt will understand that his room is the best, fluffiest place to sleep._ Burt doesn't let Kurt sleep or roll around in his room because Kurt gets his little hairs everywhere. He's never allowed in there, but he's able to sneak into the room every once in a while without a trace.

Blaine is on his back with his paws in the hair as he wiggles around on the floor.

"Can I sleep here?" says Blaine excitedly.

"I wish _I_ could even set foot in here, but no, Burt doesn't like it when I get hair everywhere. Even though I try to convince him that I am not losing my hair as a kitten, but I think there's a language barrier," says Kurt with a grin on his face.

"But this is my favorite room, Kurrttt. I had a little rug in front of my bed when I was still with the other dogs," whines Blaine as he turns towards Kurt, but stays lying down on his side. Kurt has walked inside the room, _what the hell, Burt won't mind,_ and lays down where Blaine can see him.

"It's mine, too. It's where the big shelves of books are," says Kurt. When Blaine looks at him curiously Kurt gestures towards the bookcase. Blaine turns his head slightly up to see and realizes that it's the tree of books that Kurt got stranded on that one time in his stories.

_This is nice, _thinks Kurt. _I could get used to this fluffy puppy._

"Hey, Kurt?" says Blaine questioningly, while taking advantage of his nose's proximity to Kurt's left paw by nuzzling and the fur, and whimpering in the process because he had to stretch his neck a little more than he estimated.

Kurt purrs at the calming sensation of Blaine nuzzling his paw and lets out a soft "Hm?" to answer Blaine.

"Why are you wearing that colorful cloth around your neck?" Blaine asks.

Kurt shuffles back a little and lies down with his head on his front legs, which leaves Blaine's nose on the side of Kurt's face. Blaine nuzzles right below Kurt's small, pointy ears and above the said cloth in question.

"It's a bowtie. Burt had one lying around a few months back and I liked it so much that he tied it around my neck because that's what he said they were for. The colors of the ones I've found, and he's bought me from outside, are so magical, so I've kept wearing them. And I like how they make me look," says Kurt with the hints of a smile on his face.

"Oh," says Blaine, amazed.

"I'll get Burt to tie one for you. Yeah?" asks Kurt, turning his face slightly towards Blaine's face so that their noses are touching.

"Yeah," says Blaine, closing his eyes and nuzzling Kurt's nose with a smile.


End file.
